C3 StarShip Chap1
by StormyNight
Summary: Old Story
1. Star Ship Chap 1

Chapter One  
  
Home on the Starship  
  
Aidian walked across the norn terrarium in search of food. Aireyanna followed close behind. Aidian looked at an apple and let the words "em hungry for protein" flow slowly and softly from his mouth. Mean while Aireyanna was busy pushing a toy, waiting for him to finish eating. Aidian picked up the apple and shoved it in his mouth. He quickly looked around for the hand, known as DoubleA. When he didn't see the hand he got upset. Usually he would get pet for doing something good, but this time DoubleA was busy with the grendels. Aireyanna walked over to him and saw a piece of paper under a rock. "Look Aidian" she exclaimed. Aidian picked it up. It was some sort of map for a star ship. He knew what he wanted to say, but didn't know how to say it. "Maybe take paper ettin Aireyanna." He proclaimed. She understood and agreed. They were off to the desert terrarium to show Bub the ettin the paper. Bub was 2 hours old, well over an ettin's normal age. Bub was a wise ettin, he was genetically engineered to be smarter then normal, he acted like the hand over the other ettins, telling them to get him gadgets and machinery so he could invent something new. Aidian and Aireyanna walked into the desert terrarium with the paper, and there stood a creature detector attached to a button and an alarm. Aireyanna pushed the button and the alarm went off, Bubs doorbell. Soon Bub appeared in front of them. "Yes norns?" He asked. Aidian and Aireyanna handed him the paper. "Get paper take ettin paper". Aireyanna explained "And you want to know what this is?" Bub asked. The two norns nodded.  
  
"Very well" Bub replied, "Follow me". They followed him to the bottom part of the desert terrarium and he sat on his rock carved like a chair. "Ah yes" Bub exclaimed "the Monsitalla, max speed 2000 meters per minute, solar powered, and it's mission is to reach a new Albia. It has 50 Norns on board, 45 grendels and over 100 ettins." The norns blinked but begged him to go on. "Anyway the ship was docked with this very starship, when an ettin snuck in and launched it. This ettins name was Olarus, He was brilliant, he had this all planned out somehow, its amazing really, a generation 40 normal ettin controlling a ship filled with ettins, grendels and norns. He got far into the nebula called Osirius and vanished. The only way this piece of paper got on board is if he printed out the ship details and sent them here, somehow." Aireyanna understood "Em extremely curious" she told him. "Yes so is the entire ettin race" Bub replied. "Hey wait look at this at the bottom. 0.272 x 9803.3 Warp coordinates?" Bub was puzzled, and then as if a light bulb turned on in his head he spun around to his files. "Somewhere in here is a file on radiation warping. Hmm where is it?" The norns look scared and confused. "Ah ha! Here we go!" Bub handed Aidian the file. "See that machine over there?" Bub asked. Aidian nodded. "That's the replication machine. Go put it this file in there and hit the green button". Aidian did promptly what he was told and came back with two files. "Good you keep one to look over, and so will I. It's late come back tomorrow." Aidian and Aireyanna walked out to go back, Aidian had the file on Radiation Warping in his hand. They went back to the Norn terrarium and fell asleep. 


	2. StarShip Chap 2

Chapter 2 Locked and Ready  
  
When they awoke they found another piece of paper lying next to them, this one had matching colors for the first one. It showed what each meant. Aidian smiled remembering Bub would be waiting for him, and pleased with him. He rolled over to talk to Aireyanna, but she was not there. He looked confused. "Look Aireyanna" he said to himself. "Maybe she had went to see Bub early" he thought to himself. So he went out to find Bub. He finally got to the desert terrarium with his newly found piece of the puzzle. He opened the door and walked in. "Bub?" He yelled. Bub came down the elevator with a smile. "I've got it!" He exclaimed. "I found an old design for a radiation portal. It will shoot you back to the coordinates found on the first sheet of paper." Aidian handed him the new piece. "Whoa, this is a map of the Monsitalla , showing new rooms that I never new of. Mess hall? Battle Bridge? Wherever these pieces of paper are coming from it seems your in for the ride of your life. I sent out ettins to collect some gadgets and things to create this portal already." Aidian looked confused "Look Aireyanna?" he asked. "Ah yes Aireyanna she's on the surface working on the portal as we speak It's close to done, all we need is a few more things, like the warp drive, and were good to go!" Aidian smiled, Aireyanna was here and ok, and he was going on a new adventure. How much fun this would be! Bub then said something Aidian already knew, but didn't want to believe. "On this journey you'll meet new types of grendels, ettins, and norns like yourself. I want one DDNA sample from each species. I need some evidence of the existence of something there. Okay?" Aidian nodded, he was scared, and just didn't want to admit it. Just then a grendels marched in the desert terrarium. "em Grah!" and he was warped out. "Minor problem with those pesky grendels again" He chuckled. Then an ettin walked in the room carrying a warp drive. "Ah just hook that up to the impulse chamber" He ordered, and the ettin complied. "Norns prepare for the ride of your life!" He yelled. Aireyanna laughed coming down the elevator "It's ready!' "Good I see the learning chemical is kicking in, you will be talking like me in no time!" With that Bub injected the chemical into Aidian and sent them through the warp. "BZZZZZZT" the warp roared and shot the two norns far off into the Monsitalla. 


End file.
